Platoon Medic
A Platoon Medic is a member of Platoon HQ whose primary role is to provide Medical Attention to other members of his unit. The Platoon Medic role is, for the most part, relatively uneventful, which is why Game Masters tend to prefer taking this role. The Platoon Medic carries a large (or infinite) amount of medical equipment, as well as a basic infantry weapon and a large quantity of Smoke Grenades. He typically spends his time right next to the Platoon Leader, watching his back. The Platoon Medic may offer medical assistance to any injured soldier passing nearby, but will rarely stray far from the Platoon Leader's position to do so. The Platoon Medic is also well-positioned to provide medical care to injured Air Crews and Vehicle Crews, who will often seek him out when they need assistance. Equipment The Platoon Medic is outfitted pretty much the same as a Squad Medic, with equipment for basic combat as well as a large (or infinite) quantity of medical equipment. In practice, he is rarely called upon to use any of his equipment, but may occasionally find it handy. Furthermore, the Platoon Medic is likely to be carrying a 148/152 radio to listen in on Platoon Net, but will rarely if ever transmit on this radio. Primary Weapon An an infantryman, the Platoon Medic carries the same type of weapon carried by the Riflmen in the platoon - typically an Assault Rifle. This is a medium- and close-range weapon that can fire in both semi-automatic and fully-automatic modes to engage and kill enemy infantry. It is fed with 30-bullet magazines. The Platoon Medic will rarely use his weapon in combat. For one, he is expected to keep his position (and vicariously, the position of the Platoon Leader and the rest of Platoon HQ) hidden from the enemy, so as to avoid potentially-deadly return-fire. Furthermore, he does not have the ammunition to sustain fire throughout the entire mission. The Medic will use his weapon if enemies do come close to or threaten Platoon HQ at any point, but will otherwise actively refrain from using it. Medical Equipment The Platoon Medic carries a special rucksack containing a Medical Kit. This item works slightly differently in different versions of ArmA, but its overall purpose is to allow the Medic to provide types of Medical Attention that other infantrymen cannot provide. In some versions, it also allows him to provide an infinite number of medical treatments. Should the Platoon Medic be killed, another soldier may pick up this Medical Kit and become a medic himself. Smoke Grenades A Platoon Medic also carries a large quantity of hand-thrown Smoke Grenades, typically all deploying white smoke. This smoke will be used to conceal the position of injured comrades while the Medic is treating them, or to provide a concealed corridor by which to reach those injured comrades. It can also be used to provide concealment for an injured soldier to make his way to the Medic's position. During the late stages of the mission, a Platoon Medic may deploy his remaining Smoke Grenades to cover the platoon's withdrawal from enemy fire. In cases of emergency (e.g. when other soldiers have run out of smoke), he may be called upon to deploy these as markers for aircraft Landing Zones. Other Equipment The Platoon Medic carries very little equipment other than what is described above, and generally has no use for extra equipment anyway. This also makes him very light on his feet, and capable of crossing great distances without running into Stamina issues. As with all other infantrymen, the Medic typically carries a map - unless the scenario deliberately restricts maps. In addition, he carries a 343 radio set to the Platoon HQ channel. Most Platoon Medics are allowed to also carry a 148/152 long-range radio, which allows them to listen to Platoon Net - although they will rarely if ever actually use the radio to transmit any information (other than to say "Command is dead"). The ability to listen in on Platoon Net gives the Medic something to do, since their job is usually very uneventful - and also allows Game Masters in this role to remain aware of the developing situation. Role The primary objective of a Platoon Medic is to provide Medical Attention to the members of Platoo HQ whenever they need it. He spends most or all of his time close to the Platoon Leader, keeping one eye on him and one out for enemies. On the other hand, because Platoon HQ doesn't often engage in combat (and often actively avoids it), that objective will rarely comes into play. This makes the Platoon Medic role somewhat more "laid-back" than any other role in the platoon, and therefore suitable for players who wish a less intensive experience or a change of pace. The laid-back nature of this role also makes it suitable for Game Masters, when playing alongside the others while also administrating the mission itself. This gives them a ground-view perspective on the battle, and some insight into the platoon's situation at any given time, allowing them to better understand how the mission as a whole is progressing - and reacting accordingly. Medical Attention Medical Attention is the Platoon Medic's primary role. He carries the necessary equipment to provide advanced medical care, much like a Squad Medic. First and foremost he must provide such care to the members of Platoon HQ, whenever they are injured. The Platoon Medic is likely to be the only medical provider found near the Platoon Leader's position - and typically right by his side. Whenever Platoon HQ comes close to other elements, or vice versa, the Platoon Medic can provide them with medical treatment as well - especially if many of them are injured and/or their own medic has been lost. A Platoon Medic is just as effective as a Squad Medic, in that regard. Platoon Medics can also be instructed by the Platoon Leader to go join a Squad as their replacement medic, but such cases are very rare. The Platoon Medic will rarely stray far from Platoon HQ's position, unless he is desperately needed somewhere. Finally, because the Platoon HQ's position is often relatively safe (given that they do typically try to avoid contact with the enemy), this position is also a good place for the treatment of injured Vehicle Crews and Air Crews. Aircraft, in particular, will often be instructed to find the Platoon Medic and land at his position for treatment. Ground vehicles, thanks to their higher mobility, can instead look for a Squad Medic, but will still retreat all the way to the Platoon Medic if they require extra safety. For more information about the role of a Medic in combat, see Squad Medic Roles. Protecting the Platoon Leader As with every other member of Platoon HQ, one of the Platoon Medic's roles is to physically protect the Platoon Leader from harm, which mostly means looking out for enemies and -- if necessary -- shoot them. The death of a Platoon Leader to enemy fire can severely impact the effectiveness of the Platoon, and protecting him is of paramount importance. A Platoon Medic may even be the only other member of Platoon HQ, in which case he is the Platoon Leader's only eyes to watch out for sneaky enemy flanking moves that could threaten Platoon HQ itself. Again, Platoon HQ will normally be actively trying to avoid directly engaging the enemy. It will hang back from the Squads, sometimes even in defilade, all to reduce the odds of the Platoon Leader being killed. This means that the members of Platoon HQ are rarely required to fire at anyone - despite being all equipped to do so. Firing at enemies that do not threaten the Platoon HQ itself is likely to draw undue attention. In self-defense however, or in defense of another friendly unit, the Platoon Medic is just as likely to open fire as any other soldier. Game Masters The Game Master is a player whose responsibility is to administrate the technical aspects of the mission, and to constantly adjust mission parameters and spawn new enemies in order to keep the scenario interesting and challenging. These tasks demand quite a bit of attention from the Game Master, but still leave plenty of "downtime". Instead of watching the game from outside, the Game Master is likely to prefer personally participating in the mission as one of the soldiers, occasionally performing administration whenever it is required. Juggling both an administrative role and an active combat role simultaneously can be quite difficult. This fact makes the Platoon Medic role perfect for this purpose, as it does not normally involve active combat. Both roles are easy to handle together. Another advantage is that the Game Master gains a better perspective on the evolution of the scenario due to being in such close proximity to the Platoon Leader, seeing what he sees and often listening directly to what he is hearing on Platoon Net. Thus, the Game Master understands clearly the strength and positioning of the Platoon, and can make a better judgment regarding what enemy forces to spawn in order to challenge the players. Map Markers The Platoon Medic does not have a map marker of his own, making his position untrackable and thus making it harder to locate his body if he is killed. However, the Medic has an STHUD marker that tracks his position for any members of the Platoon HQ within close proximity. In the Mission Roster, Medics are the only players whose names are marked with a symbol. STHUD Mission Roster In the Mission Roster, Medics are the only players marked with any symbol. It is the same symbol used in the STHUD: This allows instantly determining which soldier in each unit is the Medic. Communications The Platoon Medic spends most or all of his time right next to the Platoon Leader and the rest of Platoon HQ, thus rarely requiring the use of any method of communication other than Voice. Nonetheless, the Medic does carry a 343 short-range radio to keep contact with Platoon HQ at a distance. Additionally, most Platoon Medics also carry a 148/152 long-range radio that enables them to listen in on Platoon Net, although they will rarely if ever transmit on this net. Voice The Platoon Medic can usually be found next to the Platoon Leader and all other members of Platoon HQ, and will rarely stray away from them. As a result, the Medic can use Voice almost exclusively to communicate with his team-members. Due to the peculiarities of his role, the Platoon Medic rarely has anything to say that is mission-relevant, and will mostly just banter with his team-mates. If they need Medical Attention, or the Medic's assistance with anything, they will usually call for him by name. When Platoon HQ is in the vicinity of other friendly elements, the Platoon Medic will also listen for people calling for a Medic by Voice. If it is evident that someone is looking for a Medic and can't find one, the Platoon Medic himself will often volunteer to render assistance in such a case. The Medic may even actively run among the troops and ask if anyone needs his assistance, even if they don't ask for it themselves. 343 A Platoon Medic normally carries a 343 short-range radio. This radio is set to a channel dedicated to Platoon HQ, and enables the Medic to converse with other members of this element. Platoon Medics don't normally need to use 343 over Voice (see above) to speak with their team-mates, because they typically stick very closely together and rarely stray out beyond Voice distance. If anyone moves further away, the 343 may be the best way to contact them. 148/152 Some (but not all) Platoon Medics carry a 148/152 long-range radio, set to Platoon Net and (usually) assigned to the left ear. The Platoon Medic does not normally have any reason to speak on Platoon Net, other than to report whenever the Platoon Leader has been killed - prompting other units to restructure the chain of command. Nonetheless, if the Platoon Medic does have such a radio set, they will listen to it in order to maintain awareness of the developing combat situation. This is particularly important if the Platoon Medic is also the Game Master. In this case, listening in on Platoon Net gives him a much better picture of the battlefield from the perspective of the players, as well as the current situation of all friendly forces. This improves his ability to decide how to change the situation to keep up a satisfying level of challenge, to keep the mission from going stale. Callsigns and Terminology The Platoon Medic does not have a short callsign - he will either be referred to by his name, or by the full term "Platoon Medic" (distinguishing himself from all other Medics). The term "Medic" applies to all Medical personnel in general, and can be used to call for Medical Attention. Thus, if the Platoon Medic hear someone nearby shout "Medic!", he will typically respond by locating the caller and providing care if necessary. Category:Infantry Category:Roles